A cruel, cruel world
by micarocks101
Summary: Michiko has had a horrible life. As a young girl her past is shrouded in mystery. She then grew up, trained by Orochimaru alongside Sasuke, perfecting her "Rojikku" eye. She has hidden from reality behind the stone walls of Orochimaru's lair, praying it will never find her again, but what happens when a few ninja, claiming to know Sasuke, bring her to a new reality? T for safety.
1. Michiko

**Micarocks101: Hey guys! In case, you don't know me by my other stories, I have a Fullmetal Alchemist story titled Lonely and a Soul Eater story titled New Kid. I really love Naruto, so I decided might as well make a fanfic for it! I do not own anything from Naruto, only my OC. Also, I had a really hard time finding a good picture for Michiko, so I looked for the closest, and looked up the name Michiko! I think you'll understand why I chose that name :). BTW, most chapters won't be nearly as long as this one. Enjoy, my fellow potato unicorns!**

All I saw was crimson blood.

All I felt was searing pain.

All I knew was that this world was a cruel, cruel place.

~Six years later~

I don't know why, but the memories from that day flashed through my mind as I ran down the corridor, alarms blaring behind me. Apparently some intruders from Konoha had come, reason unknown. I turned a corner and saw two young boys sitting, leaning against a wall. I quickly activated my genjustu.

"Me ni mienai no justu; Art of invisibility." I murmured under my breath. "Naruto Uzumaki; host of the nine-tailed fox. Chakra type: Wind. Most powerful attack: Rasengan. Mission: Find Sasuke Uchiha and return him to Konoha village. Rank: Genin" I looked at the other boy, who was drawing in a notebook

"Name unknown. Alias: Sai, last name unknown. Chakra type: Water. Most powerful attack: Sealing Technique Tiger Vision Staring Bullet. Rank: ANBU." Suddenly I felt something behind me. I turned around, grabbing the arm that had tried to attack me and flipped it over my shoulder. The boy was apparently Sai. I grabbed his other arm and held them back and dug my heel into his back.  
"You didn't let me finish. Relathionships: Danzo Shimaru, Shin." Something moved behind me. I felt a huge amount of chakra, concentrated into a ball. Quick as a flash, the chakra slammed into me, sending me flying across the room. My head hit the wall with a sickening _thud_ and everything went black.

~Naruto POV~

The girl flew across the room, finally stopping when she slammed into a wall. Her body went limp.

"Oh god oh god oh god did I kill her?!"

Sai got up off the floor and approached the girl. He knelt down and put his hand on her forehead.

"No, a slight concussion." Sai said calmly. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Um...What do we do with her?" I asked. Sai picked her up bridal-style and looked back at me.

"She's very powerful. Powerful enough to be trained with Sasuke. If they have any connection, we could use her to force Sasuke to come back." Sai said.

"Seems like a good plan. But where is-"

"Sai, which side do you chose?"

We turned around to see the last person we wanted to see right there.

Orochimaru.

He gaze shifted to the girl in Sai's arms.

"Hmph. I see you've met Michiko. I honestly don't know why her parents would name her that. She's just a failure. But Sasuke insists we keep her around." Orochimaru said calmly.

"Sai...go find Sasuke. I'll deal with him." I said. Sai nodded and ran off, still holding the girl.

~Sai's POV~

The girl, who apparently was Michiko, was still unconscious. As I ran, I looked down at her. She had long brown hair, was wearing a black and crimson robe that went to about her ankles, and no shoes. Her skin was very pale, and she was small. I stopped running and put her down and brought out a scroll. I draw a few mice and snakes and they came to life, moving down the hallway. Soon enough one of them found Sasuke. I picked up Michiko and ran off to Sasuke's room. I opened the door a crack, and the snakes I drew slithered in. It appeared that Sasuke was sleeping. The snakes moved to where they were right above him.

** (From now on is pretty much just from the manga. Skip this if you want, I'll tell you where the important parts are)**

"Who are you?"

Apparently he was awake.

"You found me...But I already have the advantage." I said.

"What is it you want with me?" He asked.

"I will take you back to Konoha." He was silent. "Although, I was going to kill you. But...I now want to see if I can protect the bond between you and him that he clings so strongly to."

"...Bonds?"

I tensed. What was he going to do?

"You woke me up...to talk about bonds?"

He was so fast I didn't even see him do it. A huge explosion...I honestly don't know how I survived, much less how Michiko was unharmed. I tried to stand up, and the sunlight blinded me for a second.

"Sasuke Uchiha...You live up to your reputation." I said. Suddenly Sakura ran out and grabbed me by the neck.

"You! What the hell are you after-?" Sakura shouted at me, but Sasuke cut her off.

"Sakura, is that you?" He said.

Sakura turned and released me, staring at him.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto ran out and stopped beside me and Sakura. Everything was silent.

"Naruto? So you are here too. Does that mean Kakashi is here too?" He asked

Yamato stepped forward. "He is not. However, I am here in his place. And we are taking you back to Konoha." He said calmly. I drew my weapon.

"Sai! I knew it!" Sakura shouted at me.

"So he's my replacement...he was spouting some nonsense about protecting the bonds between Naruto and I." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Sakura said, confused.

"It is true my mission is to kill Sasuke. But that doesn't matter. Now I want to think and act for myself. Thank you, Naruto...I feel I might be able to remember how I used to feel...something I can't help but feel was very important to me. Naruto and Sakura...they chase after you with so much passion...they do this because they are trying to prevent the bonds with you from breaking. I still don't understand it myself, but you, Sasuke, should know." I said and waited for his response.

"Of course I do. That's why I severed them. I have other bonds to carry now. Bonds formed through hate. Having too many bonds causes one to weaken their greatest wish, their greatest desire." He said

**(If you skipped, this is the important part, so start reading! I'm changing the manga a bit, but this is fanfiction soooo...yeah...)**

"If that's true, then what about her?" Naruto asked Sasuke, pointing to the unconscious Michiko. "Orochimaru said she was a failure, but you insist on keeping her around! Explain that!"

Sasuke looked like I had just punched him in the gut. As if on cue, Michiko started to move. She sat up groggily.

~Michiko's POV~

"Huh...? What.." I muttered, and looked around. Suddenly Sasuke was in front of me, blocking my view. I activated my Rojikku eye and at Sasuke's head, exactly where is the center of his brain was. Memories of the last few minutes flooded into my head. Sasuke didn't know I was awake yet.

"Lye one finger on her...and I will kill you." He said dangerously. I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke. I don't need you to guard me." I said and stepped forward to face Yamato, Sakura, Naruto, and Sai. "You find Orochimaru and Kabuto and run. I will deal with this myself."


	2. New Orders

** Micarocks101: Hey guys, I'm back! All I have to say this time is READY AIM FIRE, READY AIM FIRE AWAY! Oh, and yes, Sasuke likes Michiko, and no, she doesn't like Sasuke. REJECTED XD.**

"Sasuke. I don't need you to guard me." I said and stepped forward to face Yamato, Sakura, Naruto, and Sai. "You find Orochimaru and Kabuto and run. I will deal with this myself."

Sasuke glared at me, but I stood my ground.

"GO. NOW." I told him sternly. He looked a little shocked that I had stood up to him, but he quickly shook it off and turned around.

"I am going to come back for you." He said and disappeared. I looked over at Yamato and Sakura, activating my Rojikku eye.

"Real name: unknown. Alias: Yamato, last name unknown. Chakra type: earth, water, wood. Most powerful attack: wood release. Rank: ANBU." I said calmly. He stared at me, shocked, and I looked at Sakura. "Name: Sakura Haruno. Chakra type: none in particular. Most powerful attack: Strength of one hundred seal. Rank: Chunin." Sakura was shocked as well.

"I see...so that's the Rojikku eye." Yamato said.

~Yamato's POV~

"Yamato, what is it?" Sakura asked me. I was about to answer, when I felt a chakra behind me. Quickly I jumped out of the way as she swiped a kunai at my head. It turned around and a shadow doppelganger kicked me in the chest, making me fall down on the ground.

"If you want to survive, I advise that you leave now. And I would rather not have to clean up a mess." She said calmly. I heard a deep growl from behind her and my eyes widened. I tried to stand up, but apparently she had broken some of my ribs, and I fell back to the ground.

_Not now, Naruto!_ I thought and cursed under my breath. I couldn't control his beast in this condition. All I could do is watch as Naruto lunged at the girl.

~Michiko's POV~

A shiver went down my spine as I heard a low growl behind me. Something about it scared me. I dodged without a second to waste, as Naruto lunged past me. There were three strange...tails?...sticking out of his body. Enormous chakra was radiating from him, but it was an evil chakra. My eyes widens and I took a step back.

"What...what is he?" I said shakily. I was ashamed at myself for being scared. He turned around and glared at me. He was crouched on all fours and had small fangs, as well as whiskers on his face. His eyes...they were red, with slit pupils, like a fox. He lunged again, and I barely dodged. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sakura healing Yamato. My Rojikku couldn't read anything about him, except the chakra level, which was raising rapidly. This was impossible! Who could one person have so much chakra?! I clenched my teeth. It looked like the only option was to run. I turned around to run, but Orochimaru's voice came to my head. New orders.

_Michiko, if you have any use at all, you will surrender to them. Let them bring you to Konoha and spy on them. I will communicate with you through your Rojikku. These are your orders, don't disappoint me._ He said, and his voice stopped. I didn't realize I had stopped running, but it looked like Naruto was gone. No...he was caught in a wooden hand, or whatever it was. It looked Yamato caught him. Now was my chance. I took out a kunai.

_I can't disappoint Orochimaru again..._ I shivered, remembering what happened last time I did. I still had a scar from it. I didn't want to do this, but I had to. I took the kunai and stabbed my arm. Everyone looked at me in shock. I pulled it out, pain shooting through my body. I forced myself to look down at my bleeding arm. A wave of nausea overcame me and I fainted.

**Micarocks101: XD Michiko faints a lot IDK why**

** Naruto: *sweatdrops* You're the one writing this story, how do you not know?**

** Micarocks101: A magician never reveals their secrets :3**


End file.
